The Story of the Sailor Boy
by Jazz-istca.aka.England
Summary: Peter Kirkland has a big heart... but you wouldn't think he would if you knew his childhood. New Chap: Three brothers remember, and miss eachother.
1. Prologue

Warning: this may make you cry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or rights from Hetalia.

Title: **The Story of the Sailor Boy**

Point of view: England (Arthur Kirkland)

Prologue

The car rolls to a stop, and my youngest son gets out. I lie through my teeth when I say:

"I'll be back for you later."

No, instead I drive. I just drive away, and never looked.

Only I did look back. I saw him, Peter, waving his hand in a farewell fashion. He'd thought he'd see me again. He thought I'd come back. I never came back.

~Five years earlier~

"Dad! Wake up! Dad, Peter's crying! DAD!" my oldest son, Alfred, is shacking me hard, trying to wake me up after I've passed out from to much liquor.

"Alfred? What the bloody-" I feel myself being shoved upward before I can even speak. My head hurts. My heart hurts more. I'm alone.

"DAD!" bloody hell that boy is load, he screams in my ear. Back to reality I come.

_Come on, Arthur. You can do it. Oh my head. _

"Dad…" my middle born son, Mathew, hands me my youngest, Peter, "he won't stop crying, he wants you to notice him."

I lift the baby with a frown.

_You're the reason she died! She was healthy and happy till you came into the world! I know I shouldn't think things, it's not the lad's fault. Is it?_

I look at my oldest son, almost ten.

_My wife and I had him at a young age, we had just gotten out of high school. _

I look at my middle born, almost seven.

_He was our magical child, my oldest wished for a baby brother for years, and finally got one. _

I look at the thumb sucking baby in my lap.

_What are you? A mistake? One I can't erased for as long as I live? Or a lesson for me to learn? _

I push the child away, and pick up a bottle. I call over some babysitters, and head off to my room. Passing out at the sounds of sobs coming from… that child.

To be continued…

A/N- Sorry so short wanted people to get a feel before I wrote more.


	2. Little Moments of Fate

**Chapter 2: The Story of the Sailor Boy **

**P.O.V's Finland (Tino) Sweden (Berwald) Peter (Sealand)**

**Title: Little Moments of Fate**

* * *

><p>Those moments when everything comes together...<p>

There I saw him. Little blond boy, around the age of five, He was just pacing up and down the street.

I watched him for a great while, before actually getting up the courage to say something...

"Hi." I waved from my porch across the road.

The boy looked up at me with his blue eyes, almost as deep as the ocean itself, he gave a short wave then went back to pacing.

"What is yeh loo'ing at?" My husband, Berwald asked, only showing his curiosity in his eyes.

That boy." I said pointing to the poor five year old across the street. "I... I want to help him. He must be lost."

Berwald nodded, "It's going to get dark... and very cold. We should ask him to come inside." I nodded happily.

My husband is always so thoughtful.

I sigh softly. Something inside of me, at that very moment, just clicked. For once in a long time I felt whole.

* * *

><p>Berwald:<p>

What brought our family together? What brought Peter to us? Fate...

I stared at the little boy for a while, and then crossed the street.

" 'hy yeh out her' so late?" I asked.

"Waiting for my father." He said in a rather mater a fact tone.

I thought for a second, and smiled on the inside.

Trying my best to speak clear English, I said, "Oh yea. Yeh'r dad is runin' late. He told me to tell that he... wants yeh tocome bac' with me."

"Oh." The boy said with a yawn.

I could tell standing on the side of the road all day made him tired. Before we even crossed the street, he was out. I picked him up, and I carried him into the house.

I inwardly laughed as I laid him in the guest room bed, for the room was decorated with none other than a sea theme.

Tino looked scared, "WH…What do we do? I mean, we can't let him stand out there again tomorrow, and keeping a child without parent permission is like… Kidnapping."

I nod. "There is only on' thin' we can do. Find his fath'r, and brin' them togeth'r."

Tino nodded than his face went pale. "Berwald?"

"Yea?"

"What if his father left him on… Purpose?"

"That can't be", I assured him.

He nodded.

Peter:

"PAPA!" I screamed. I didn't know where I was, but I was being hugged.

"Papa?" I asked shocked more than comforted.

"No." A scared voice said. It was a man with a funny accent, and semi-high pitched voice.

"Sorry! My name is Tino and I..." The man began to ramble.

"... Um. Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" He stopped for only a second.

"Can I have another hug?"

"Sure!"

Again I felt the loving feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Okay next chapters will be longer I promise. Sorry if there are any mistakes... My computer has no spell check. D :<strong>

**xxxx,**

**Jazz**


	3. Brothers, the monster, and remembering

**Chapter 3: Brothers, Monster, Remembering. **

**Author Note: **

**P.O.V: Alfred (America) Mathew (Canada) Peter (Sealand) **

_**Alfred-**_

There was once a time when family meant something to me. Like any other normal kid I had a mom and a dad who cared for me. Remembering the good times hurts just as much as the bad. I use to be a normal kid. Growing up just came too quickly I guess, because now I feel like a sentimental old man. I look over and over at the few pictures I have left of my family. I just sit and remember.

Dad came stumbling in like he normally did, but this one time was different; He seemed in some sort of a daze.

"Hey Mat!" I nudged my brother, as Dad stumbled into Peter's old room. "Is Pete in bed?"

My brother's expression went pale, and he looked sick.

"What?" At the time, I did not understand the awful things Dad was capable of.

"Peter was with Dad." Mat's face got paler by the second; suddenly, he got up and rushed to Peter's room.

Dad sat there staring at the photo of all five of us: Mom, him, Mathew, Me, and newborn Peter; who was barely an hour old. He just stared at it like it would evaporate if he even blinked.

"Have the sitters gone?"

His voice shocked both me and Mathew. His tone sounded normal, but the way he said it seemed robotic like.

"Have the sitters gone?" he replied a bit more aggressively. Dad never liked being ignored.

"Yes." Mathew said. I couldn't see his face, but his tone and shaking hands told me he was terrified.

"Good." Dad nodded and exited the room, taking the photo with him.

"Dad, Where is Peter?" Mathew turned and asked at the very last second, right before Dad's foot was just about to step out of the room.

Dad froze. His shaking hands clenched into a tight fist.

"A better place." His monotone voice shocked me. As if, he had no… regrets.

A thought over took me; Mathew was my only brother now that Peter was gone. I needed to protect him from that _monster_.

_**Peter- **_

As I look around my massive room, remembering that nice night I first spent with Daddy and Father. For a while we tried searching for_ Arthur_, but he had moved back to England. Seemed he wanted nothing to do with me since the day I was born. I don't remember my mum; I have dreams sometimes of a dark hair woman. She's holding me, and talking to me. She comforts me the way Daddy does all the time. She has dark skin, and a bright white smile. She smells like water, but not the rain water _Arthur_ smells like; surprisingly, she smells ocean water. I can't believe I was ever so naïve as to ever think that bloody jerk would ever come back for me. Although sometimes I do wish, he would have picked me up. I can't help thinking how awful my brothers' lives must be with that _monster_.

I remember sitting on the couch as Father flipped through the phonebook looking for _Arthur_.

Daddy frowned slightly, "Kirkland… Kirkland. Damn."

Father looked shocked. "Wife?"

"Oh. Sorry." Daddy blushed; He usually isn't one to curse. "Peter are you sure your dad's name is Arthur Kirkland?"

I nodded.

Father snorted, "This is po'tless. We've be'n searchin' fer days. Still n'thin'!"

I had been polite; nevertheless, I had to say something that had been on my mind since the first night Daddy hugged me.

"I… I don't mind staying here." I said.

Both men looked at me.

Daddy smiled grabbing papers out of a bag; He looked at me with the very serious expression like I had only seen on Father. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Daddy hesitated a moment, his pen almost touching the paper; suddenly, Father grabbed the pen and paper signing his name on the dotted line.

**Mathew****-**

Looking out my window reminds me there is still a world out there. Father shifts in his bed, cursing in his sleep like he always does. He's an old dying man now. Looking back he regrets so much. Although I will never completely forgive him for leaving Peter or driving Alfred away, I know why he did the things he did; I pity him. I've been stuck in this house taking care of a man I pity and despise. _What a life._ What a _monster_.

I still remember the look on Al's face when he left. He wanted me to go; I was too scared. I hear he has a pretty good life these days, Peter too. Seems he has grown up into a fine young man.

Al wrapped me in a hug, "I'll find him, dude. Don't forget; I'm the Hero!"

I chuckled and gave him an eye roll, "Says who?"

Al gave me a playful punch in the shoulder and I could see his eyes turning watery.

"Promise me something." He said as he wrapped me into a hug.

"Anything, Hero." This time I also wrapped my arms around my brother, I'd miss him with every bit of feeling I had left.

He laughed and quickly wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve, "You'll be okay. Promise me."

"I promise." I tried to give him a smile of assurance, but he was already picking up his bags. He had to leave before the old man woke up, or all hell would brake lose.

As he climbed through the window I yelled, "Take care of yourself, Hero."

"Ditto, Maple." He hopped down to the fire escape, "Love you, Bro."

I wanted to say it back, but certain something stopped me.

"Mathew! Where is the bloody pancakes and tea?" screamed a far too familiar voice.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay...

Father= Berwald (to Peter)

Daddy= Tino (to Peter)

Old Man/ Dad= Arthur (to Mathew/ Al)

^ Just in case it was confusing

Sorry if any mistakes computer has NO spell check.

xoxox,

Jazz


End file.
